<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Heck Breaks Loose When You Invite Volleyball Dorks to a Party (feat. AoFuka) by skimmedmilk (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566266">All Heck Breaks Loose When You Invite Volleyball Dorks to a Party (feat. AoFuka)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/skimmedmilk'>skimmedmilk (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Haikyuu Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, I wrote this instead of minding my health, KISS NOW, Kogane didn't know what lesbian meant till this, Save Me, Save them, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, bokuroo bromance I live for, cute pining girls, everyone is just crying, i ate like 3 choclate bars making this, no beta we die like men, sakunami is beautiful, shes too pure, something is wrong with me, the sugar in my veins will be sent into this fic, the team moms are dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/skimmedmilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone invites Everyone to a party, things get very intense very fast and all the team mom's are dying inside</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Koganegawa Kanji/Sakunami Kousuke, Minor or Background Relationships (Hinted At)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Haikyuu Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Heck Breaks Loose When You Invite Volleyball Dorks to a Party (feat. AoFuka)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Futakuchi looked over from her seat at her girlfriend (uwu, much uwu), Aone, who was peacefully sleeping over the din of her teammates. They had just come back from a game (they won, suckers) and were all tuckered out, about 75% of them taking after Aone and sleeping. Of course, that quarter of volleyball idiots not sleeping on the bus made about enough noise to cause the ground to shake and split open (their record for largest noise-induced earthquake was a 6.8 on the Ritcher scale). Everyone by now was used to this, which was very worrying for their eardrums. Most of them just pressumed that their ears had self combusted by now and that they were just really good at reading lips and imagining how people sounded in their heads. <br/>Indeed this was very worrying.</p><p>Futakuchi brushed her sweaty hair back and snuggled next to the resident gentle giant of Dateko and fell asleep, worries about her eardrums fading away into the background of silence (or maybe her ears finally exploded, who knows)<br/>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<br/>"Should we wake them up?"</p><p>"Nah, I need more pictures."</p><p>"WAIT! THE RESPONSIBLE ONES ARE ASLEEP, LET'S TIE THEM UP AND INVITE ALL THE OTHER TEAMS!</p><p>"HECK YEAH!"<br/>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<br/>Half of the team had silently said no to Koganegawa's brilliant idea. The walking adidas advertisement pointedly ignored them and went to call Karasuno. The others in on this agreed to call the other teams. Sakunami, the sinnamon roll in a cinnamon roll's body, went to tie Futakuchi and Aone up. Everyone was surprised when she made a perfect square knot with a flourish. When she noticed everyone staring at her, her answer was "Koganegawa sometimes ties her shoes wrong, so I put some study in how knots worked to help her."<br/>Okay, so MAYBE she was a cinnamon roll.</p><p>Everyone was quietly snickering at the chaos soon to come. That chaos came in the 6 vans that parked behind the gym.<br/>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - <br/>Nekoma was first to arrive for the party. They had already tied up Yaku (they had Lev call him tall. It stunned him enough that they had time to tie him up) and brought the drinks as promised. They also brought Kenma in the trunk.<br/>After a few minutes of drawing on Aone's face (Futakuchi was going to kill them all for that), Karasuno arrived and Kenma visibly perked up. Yamamoto and Tanaka, both with their half shaved heads and intense make up, tried scaring eachother by staring. Daichi had to yeet both of them off eachother. Ennoshita had been left in the backseat of the van. Daichi had only agreed to come as a chaperone. <br/>Kuroo had gone off to antagonize Tsukishima the French Fry when an attractive looking girl with an owl eyed woman burst through the door, along with the rest of Fukurodanki.<br/>That's when everything else went and took a trip down to heck.</p><p>"BROOOOOOO" Kuroo screamed.<br/>"BROOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Bokuto hooted back.</p><p>It looked like a cross between The Titanic and a cheesy romantic film. The pretty girl in the background monotonely asked them to stop.</p><p>Jozhenji, Seijo, and Shiratorizawa made it. A girl with a stern face from Shiratorizawa told Oikawa something, which made the floof *chef kiss* on her hair indiginatly puff up. Yahaba was in the background with a gun. Pretty-girl-from-Fukurodanki was attempting to stop Bokuto and Kuroo from sobbing hysterically over one another. All of Jozhenji had already broken out a game of monoply and locked anyone in jail in the supply closet. Daichi and Suga both had aged 70 years, Dateko was dancing on the floor, and Kenma had unwillingly blasted out music from her device. Karasuno was singing a bunch of weird songs after getting hammered (except for Tsukki and Yamaguchi. Tssuki was looking at everyone in disgust while Yamaguchi just sat there in her freckled glory). Tendou was making everyone playing monoply go to jail. Shirabu and Semi had ran off to the bathrooms together a long time ago, and Ushijima was asking Oikawa something that made Oikawa hit her. Tendou sensed this from across the gym and threw Oikawa out of there. Iwaizumi was winning against everyone in arm wrestling. Kyoutani, Tanaka, and Yamamoto were all being "threatning" at eachother. Hinata had given up and resorted to spiking Kageyama over the head with a volleyball to make up for how Kageyama could take more shots than she could. Madness was everywhere. All the cinnamon rolls decided to gather in one spot and whisper about their teammates for "ship material". They also made fun of Oikawa's fan club of boys wanting to date her (Remember kids: bullying Oikawa is the fastest way to make friends). Nishinoya had "ROLLINGUUUUUUU THUNDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-ed several tables, which now lay scattered in her wake. Koganegawa was praising Asahi for this day.<br/>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<br/>When Futakuchi woke up, she screamed and killed everyone but Aone because she loves her too much, then herself.</p><p>THE END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need help.<br/>All I can write is crack.<br/>And this has terrible dialogue.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>